1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a wireless local area network (WLAN) service and more particularly to an apparatus and method for providing a WLAN service using multiple channels.
2.  Description of Related Art
Lately Internet population has been continuously increased. Particularly, many users use a wireless local area network (WLAN) for the Internet. A WLAN service is to provide typical services, which were used to be provided by a wired LAN service, using wireless medium for transferring data. In general, IEEE 802.11 infra-structure has been used as a wireless communication method.
The WLAN service enables a wireless terminal which called station (STA) to receive various services including a wireless Internet service using an access point (AP) as a wired/wireless gateway. For example, The wireless terminal may be apparatus such as a notebook computer or a personal digital assistance (PDA). A media access control (MAC) protocol of a WLAN defined in IEEE 802.11 substantially supports an access point (AP) and a base service set (BSS) formed of wireless terminals. The access point operates as an access point of a distributed system. That is, the access point performs similar operation of a LAN hub. One access point provides predetermined services to wireless terminals in a predetermined service area. The service area denotes coverage where an access point can provide a service to wireless terminals.
In a WLAN system, a service area of an access point is limited. Since the access point is generally fixed at a predetermined location, it is necessary for a user of a wireless terminal to move into a predetermined service area in order to use the WLAN service. If a service area of an access point is dynamically extendable, the mobility of a wireless terminal could be further guaranteed and Quality of Service (QoS) of a WLAN service could be improved.